1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of aquarium and pond supplies and, more particularly, the present invention is directed to a barrier or guard for a power filter suction intake tube of an aquarium or fish pond filter.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventional aquarium or pond filters include a power intake extension tube or suction tube which extends into the aquarium or pond and suctions water from the aquarium or pond into the filter for cleaning. However, these power filter intake extension tubes or suction tubes are among the top reason for healthy fish loss.
Particularly, when small to medium sized fish swim too close to the filter intake suction tube, and/or try to eat food trapped within the filter intake tube, they have a high risk of becoming a victim of filter suction. It is therefore desirable to provide a barrier or guard which prevents the suction of fish against or into the filter intake tube.
To Applicant's knowledge, no effective solution to this problem has been proposed which is simple and highly effective to minimize, if not eliminate, healthy fish loss from the filter suction, as in the present invention.